I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for performing admission control in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
In a wireless communication network, a base station may communicate with multiple terminals on the forward and reverse links. A limited amount of network resources may be available for each link to support transmission of all data flows on that link. The data flows may have quality-of-service (QoS) requirements such as delay bound, average throughput, etc. It is desirable to admit as many data flows as possible on each link while providing satisfactory performance for all or many of the admitted data flows. Admitting too many data flows may result in insufficient network resources being available to provide satisfactory performance for the admitted data flows. Conversely, admitting too few data flows may result in under-utilization of the available network resources. Admitting too many or too few data flows has undesirable results.